


Work request- Voldemort/Tom Riddle Mpreg

by Playswithknives



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mpreg, Prompt Fic, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playswithknives/pseuds/Playswithknives
Kudos: 4





	Work request- Voldemort/Tom Riddle Mpreg

Basically I want to see a work featuring Tom riddle who is going through/gone through a pregnancy and has a realistic body afterwards. Not this "magic made everything go back to how it was. No stretch marks or weight gain" sort of thing I see alot. Also Tom to be the one who was/is pregnant as he is hardly ever the carrier.  
Perhaps he got with Harry or Snape, idk. But overall a nice story. (Think the Black Bunny- it's dark but overall nice). Bash whoever (except the twins or Neville cos they don't deserve that).  
I also think it would be quite funny to see the dark lord be a soft boy in some regard. Perhaps "I have to go to a meeting but my trousers are tight. I'll have to wear robes to cover up" sort of thing. Make h more human. 

I request that any authors inspired by my request tell me about their work. 

I'll try to write a one shot or something for this. I'd really like to see this kind of story happen. 

Take this prompt/request where you'd like.


End file.
